


In Each Others Arms

by glennthewalmartguy



Series: The Series Of Shame [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Smut, Washette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is very much connected to another work in this series called "Gay Chicken™"<br/>Basically, Washington and Lafayette are married and Lafayette was teasing Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Each Others Arms

George Washington was not one for drinking, and so he never did at the yearly office party that was thrown at Mount Vernon. His spouse, however, was French. They were normally drunk by the first hour of the party. This year was definitely one of the more interesting, as Lafayette had already given him what was probably considered a stripper dance in front of all his employees. This was embarrassing, but it was made much worse by Lafayette saying dirty things in his ear and grinding down onto what they obviously had to know was Washington's hard cock. George ended up pushing Gilbert onto the floor and yelling at him near the end of his Truth or Dare experience.

George hadn't been paying any attention to the procedings of the party until the bottle landed on him. He has just been staring at the back of Gilbert's head and thinking about how best to punish them when he suddenly had to find someone to ask the question. Of course he panicked. He didn't know anyone that well, and what could he possibly ask one of these people of they did answer him?

"Um. Uh." He suddenly had an idea.

"Truth or Dare, Gilbert?"

"Mon ami, I choose truth. Breaking the trend." His face turned red and he squatted beside his spouse.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yes." The couple got up together, and George turned to John, who was the only one sober,

"Make sure you turn the lights off before you leave." They walked up the stairs, George behind Gilbert. The second they rounded the corner and were out of eyesight, Washington brought his hand down on Lafayette's ass hard enough to make a loud noise. They started and squealed, "Sir!" George smiled,

"Oh Gilbert, I have so much more in store for you." He grabbed their hips from behind and squeezed. The younger slapped his hands away,

"Maybe I have more in store for you." George frowned. Gilbert has been taking control too much tonight. He had had enough. The door closed behind Washington with Lafayette in front of him, and he slapped their ass again. They turned around just in time to watch as George pushed them onto the bed.

"You have no control, Gilbert. I am in charge." Lafayette sat up a little and leaned onto their elbows,

"Make me." So George did. He pounced on his spouse and smashed his lips into theirs. He grabbed a fistful of their bushy hair and pulled, making them lean their head back. He pushed his hips into theirs and they moaned. George smiled into the kiss and bit Gilbert's lower lip before standing up to take off his own pants and shirt. He was left standing in his underwear. Lafayette couldn't help but stare, their eyes moving up and down their husbands trim body. But suddenly they felt like they were wearing to much. It seemed George felt the same way as he reached down and pulled off their shirt as well.

He laid between their legs and nipped at their abs as he slowly unbuckled their unbelievably tight skinny jeans. He pulled them off and then they were entirely naked. Lafayette groaned when their hard cock was exposed to the air. George put his mouth to them and licked the head, barely making contact. Gilbert's hands flew to his head and grabbed his short hair as best as they could. "Sir," they groaned and tried not to buck up into his open mouth. Washington got up again, this time to get the lube from the bedside table and remove his undeerwear. He turned to Lafayette,

"Turn over Gilbert." They flipped over onto their hands and knees. George squeezed some lube into the palm of his hands and warmed it while he talked,

"God Gilbert you are such a tease. You conned me into letting you do that dance. I wanted to fuck you right there." He dipped his fingers in the lube on his palm and put a finger in Gilbert's asshole. They let out a high-pitched moan and pushed back.  
"Then you wouldn't let me touch you. You looked so good. I love how you look now too, wanting me so bad you can't keep quiet. You sat on my lap and started telling me what you wanted to do. You knew how hard I was. I've been waiting to do this all night." He pushed another finger in. Laf pushed back again,

"Yes! Yes George please more god I want you. I'm sorry for teasing you. Punish me please!" George brought his hand down on their ass one last time. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Lafayette screams his name and tried to use their ass to get him to move.

"Use you words, baby."

"Move George please move fuck!" He did. He moved half way back out and slammed back in. Lafayette scratched at the sheets as he started a fast and hard rhythm. Sometimes the couple went slow, but no tonight. Tonight they were moaning and going hard and fast. George felt his release nearing, and he leaned down to catch the skin on the back of Gilbert's neck in his teeth. They moaned even louder and came with Washington's name on their lips. George felt clench and came himself, spilling into his lover with a growl. The couple cleaned up with a discarded shirt and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me. I thrive off of comments and I want your opinion on what I should do for the JefMads continuation ;) warning, I probably won't be able to get most of them.


End file.
